I hope you dance
by SydneeChavarria13
Summary: Hungary has left Austria and is devouring him. she confides in her friend Prussia for help and she fears he will not help her and she will live it.


Chapter 1

Flower Angel

I feel so weak and so tired of his nagging and his wining at me. I only asked for one thing and yet I never got one thing I ever asked for… it started to rain as I walked out of the house in my car with all of my stuff. I packed my final bag with my eyes tearing up. I see the pitcher of Italy and Romano on my night stain. when they were still around one another before they were separated. I picked it up and put it in my bag as I put it in the bottom of the staircase I went in to Austria's office and put divorces papers on his desk and left. I left and drove to my friend. Ha friend more like someone I hurt. He deserves better than me. I just taped the door and it open. I see Prussia as he said "okay what is it -" he see me in front of him "Elizabeth Hedervary?!" I started to cry. "H-hey ah man don't cry!" I put my head into his chest and I couldn't stop crying. He pet my head and hugged me close leading me inside. My clothes were soaking wet. Gilbert said "Elizabeth fallow me to the guest room that you can stay in." I followed him as he went upstairs and opened a door and said "you can change and tell me what happened." He left the room and I start to cry again even when I changed my clothes. I came downstairs to see Gilbert with at his desk in the study. He seemed to be writing in his journal again like when we were kids. I walked in my bare feet and my dress that I usual wear. Gilbert turned and got of his chair when he saw it was me. "Eliza— sorry Hungary what happened with you and Austria?" Gilberts bird flow over to me and I opened my hands were he landed chirping happily to see me again. I smiled at it and then said as my smile went away "i… asked for something that he could never give to me no matter how hard I tried in that big house with everything anyone could ask for. But I was never given what I wanted. Italy and Romano are all grown up I still call them my little bentos but that house gets lonely when he's gone. I feel so all in that house now. I asked him for one thing that he never want to give me. A child of my own flesh and blood. Romano and Italy would have been great brothers for them but Austria never gave that to me. But I hurt the only person who ever cared for that lousy excise for a man. He probably hates me… so much…" I started to cry again as I tried to finished. "I hurt him and I thought that I was going to … be happy with him… but instead I was only hurt… because he wanted a wife … who would live with him not want a family….*sobbing*" I felt a warm and clamming hug and see Prussia as he said to me "I forgive because you didn't mean to hurt me… but he had no right to dine you one wish." Later that night as I was head to bed I got a ring on my phone. I opened it as I held it to my ear and said "hello?" I hear an unhappy Romano and Italy say "Ma'am what happened!?" I smiled and said through the phone "With what my little bambino?" Romano said in a concerned Voice asking "What did that bastard do to you Ma'am!? Did he hit!? Did he hurt you!?" Italy took the phone and asked in his crying voice "Ma'am what happened Austria is looking for you and called us asking if we've seen you!? Where are you!? Wha!" I smiled and said "my little boys I don't think Austria is my cup of tea….. I'm over at Prussia's house and going to stay a while till I get back on my feet." Romano said "OK then Italy and I will be there by tomorrow and you can tell us everything." I said goodnight to my boys and they said goodnight back but before I went to sleep I got a text message from Spain "Hungary, Prussia asked me to bring Romano and Italy to house tomorrow for you did something happen?" I texted back saying "Yes Austria made his point with me and I don't want to see him anymore but the boys deserves to hear what happened in my own word." He replied "All right I will take care of them and we'll have a good talk to because Romano misses his true mother that raised him. J" I smiled and put my phone down and went to sleep thinking of Italy and Romano and how they use to play to gather and how they stick to gather were ever they go. But when Austria separated them they were so lonely. I tried to keep Italy happy and sent letters to Romano everyday. Romano would ask how Italy and I were doing. I wouldn't lie to my boy's. Spain would bring him over for Italy and I. the next morning I wake up to cursing in the kitchen. I got dressed and went down stairs I could hear Prussia cooking in the kitchen talking to himself. Prussia was cursing Austria's name "THAT DAMN BASTARD WHEN I SEE HIM I'LL KILL HIM! AUSTRIA YOU DON'T HURT HUNGARY WHILE I'M HERE! HELL ON!" I smiled and said "why are you yelling?" Prussia freaked out and through his spoon that he was using up into the air. "Oh Hungary! Did I uh um wake you?" "You can call me Elizabeth, Prussia I will help you with your house work." Prussia blushed and was going to say something until the spoon came down and hit him, I laugh a little and start may role as a house wife doing all the chores and cooking for Prussia. So I guess I want to help him with what he has for me to do for him. I am glad that he's not mad at me.


End file.
